Pirate Princess of the Sea
by Elizabeth Triheart
Summary: When baby Renesmee is left in an orphanage, she is left with no inkling of who her parents might have been. Getting older means new adventures, including stowing away on a pirate ship. But what happens when she gets caught?
1. Giving away a miracle

**This is called Pirate Princess of the Sea. Bella and Edward can't afford to keep Renesmee so they send her to an orphanage. Now Renesmee is fifteen and wants some adventure in her dull life. So she runs away and sneaks onto a pirate ship. When the Captain catches her, he lets her stay and Renesmee becomes a Pirate Princess. But one day she see's Bella and Edward...**

Bella Cullen looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Renesmee was fast asleep, her small, bronze colored curls splayed around her head. Bella held her close, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla and honey. Edward, Bella's husband, was waiting in the rundown car they afforded to buy, so she had to hurry.

The weather was ghastly and freezing. Bella tightned the scarf around her neck and hurried down the cobble stone street, her shoes making soft clicking sounds. _Just a bit more, _she thought to herself. _Almost there. _Her hair blowed wildly in the wind.

Bella and Edward had married just three years ago. The wedding was small, nothing to grand but Bella had worn a beautiful, flowing white dress and Edward looked handsome as always. Three years later Bella produced a baby girl which she named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Bella's mother was named Renee and Edward's was Esme. So she mixed the two names together and came up with Renesmee.

The little family lived happily for a while, hoping that Renesmee would grow up to be a strong, pretty girl that would recieve the same happiness Bella and Edward had. But alas, that would not happen.

Bella had been bathing three month old Renesmee, when there came a knock at the door. Quickly, Bella hurried to open it. An elderly gentleman stood in the doorway on a late summer day. He held a scroll of paper tightly in one hand.

"Are you Bella Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen?" the man asked curtly, introductions aside.

"Yes." Bella answered, curious to what the man wanted.

The man was tall and well-built with a short cut and a twirling mustache. He handed Bella the scroll of paper, turned on his heel and hustled away.

Bella closed the door softly and sat at the kitchen table. Renesmee was in her room, bundled up in a soft, fluffy towel. Bella grabbed a letter opener and sliced the string that was holding the scroll in place. The paper sprang open with a crinkley sound. It was yellowed around the edges and had a stamp of the government. Really worried now, Bella scanned the letter quickly.

_ Dear Mrs. and Mr Cullen,_

_ We have been informed that your debts are over due. Therefore, if you shall not pay the sum below, _

_ we will be forced to take away your house, your car, and any other personal belongings of value. Please _

_ consider our request to pay up as soon as possible or all that will be your's will soon be taken away. _

_ Sum: 10,000_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Thomas Grand_

Bella was aghast. As the words sank in, she fell to the floor and shuddered violently. The government was cruel to threaten to take away everything. But in her heart, Bella knew it was not a threat.

It was a promise.

Their debts were over due for a while now and they thought they could have the money soon but now, Bella saw, it was not possible. Bella and Edward had a house to pay for, a car, clothing, food on the table. All this and they had a new little mouth to feed. With a pang in her heart, Bella realized what she must do.

She went to Renesmee's room where the little girl was sleeping silently. Her pale pink lips were slightly parted and she looked like a baby angel. Bella suppressed a sob and went to wait for Edward.

Edward was a fisherman, a dangerous job. The storms could sweep him off to sea where he could get killed or worse...he could get captured by the terrible men called Pirates. Right now the fish were not getting caught, which was the reason Bella and Edward had no money.

At exactly 12:00 midnight, Edward came home sopping wet and with his mouth set in a firm line. Bella went to greet him.

"No fish tonight?" she asked softly.

Edward looked down on his pettite wife and shook his head sadly.

"But hey," he started. "this will turn out alright."

Bella started crying and almost fell down if Edward hadn't caught her. He brought her to the ratty sofa and cradled her in his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Bella took the tattered scroll out of her dress pocket and handed it to him. Edward unrolled it and scanned it breifly. The second time though, he read it thoughorly. He put his face in his hands.

"What are we going to do...?" he muttered mostly to himself.

Bella got up off his lap and crossed to the other side of the room.

"I know what we are going to do."

Edward watched her with wary eyes. "What?"

Bella took a deep breath before speaking. "Well," she began. "there's no way we can pay up all that money. So you know what that means, right? _We are going to lose everything Edward._ Even-even..Renesmee." she hung her head.

Edward looked up sharply. "What?!"

Bella let out a sob. "Think of it Edward. There's no way we can feed our baby girl. And you don't want her to grow up in this hell, do you?"

Edward thought a moment. "No, I do not." he finally answered.

"So..so we have to..you know..."

"Give up Renesmee."

"Yes." was the reply.

Edward got up and looked at a photo on the fire place mantel. It was of Bella, Renesmee, and him. A perfect family. Now their family was being torn apart.

Bella came up behind him. "There's an orphanage not too far from here. We can take her there."

"She'll be happier. Let's go."

Bella was jolted back into the present by the wind biting her hard in the face. She hudled into her coat and shielded Renesmee protectivley.

_There! _The orphanage was not too far, Bella could see the bright lights. They looked so welcoming and she was glad to get Renesmee out of the cold.

Quickly, before anyone could see her, Bella ran up the porch steps, being careful not to fall, and placed her sleeping daughter gently onto the pavement. Bella knocked on the heavy wooden door three times then went to hide.

The door opened to reveal a kind, stout woman with flaming red hair. When she saw Renesmee her mouth formed a little "o" and she scooped the girl up into her arms. Casting one last look into the darkness then went inside.

Satisfied, Bella went back the way she came to meet up with Edward. She was glad that Renesmee would now have a warm place to sleep, food to eat, and people to take care of her. But the aching pain in Bella's heart would always remind her of her little miracle.

**So? How did you like it? Sorry, if you think it's a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I won't be able to update often, but I will definitlry try. I don't have a Beta yet so please pardon my mistakes. REVIEW! And tell me if you have any ideas, I will gladly take them.**

**~ Kitty Kat Renesmee 3**


	2. Escape

"RENESMEE!"

I groaned and put my head in my arms. Maria had been pestering me for the past hour.

I lived--if you can call it living--in the St. Christopher orphanage for children. I owned only three dresses, one pair of shoes, a hairbrush, and a locket. That's it. My life was hell.

"RENESMEE!"

There she goes again.

About fifteen years ago, someone had placed me on the doorstep of this stupid place and left me here to fend for myself.

"YOUNG LADY, IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE, I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOUR BUTT 'TILL YOUR NOSE BLEEDS!"

Yeah, right. Her threats fall flat.

There is not one moment I don't think of how my life could of been. I always wonder who my mother and father are. I have waist-length bronze colored hair that falls in ringlets. I have brown eyes and a very pale complextion. No matter how long I stay in the sun, I cannot get tan.

"RENESMEE! GET. DOWN. _NOW!"_

I sighed and heaved myself up from the desk I was sitting at. My room was simple and was kept fairly clean. There was a dresser in one corner and a tiny bed against the wall. My belongings were kept in a regular small box. I shared the room with Sara, a short, dark haired mean little girl. She was only two years younger than me but had the manners and air of a fifty year old woman. Sara got lucky and managed to snag a desk and stool for the room and I was sitting at it for the past hour staring at the wall. You see, today I am supposedly going to get adopted. But I'm sure I won't. I've been interviewed by so many adults and of course, none of them wanted me. Who wants a bratty, boring fifteen year old girl who doesn't even know who her parents were. And why they dropped her off here.

"RENESMEE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME! I WILL COME UP THERE AND PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE!"

Sure, you will.

Before Maria got any madder, I ran down the spirling staircase and into the lobby of the orphanage. Sadly, the orphange was broke and therefore poor, so we didn't have any nice things to call our own. There was the torn-up couch against the wall, the three-legged coffee table next to it. On top of the table was a vase full of wilting flowers and a lamp woth a torn shade. We didn't even have a rug! The wooden floor was bare and dusty. It was dusty because it was my job to sweep it, but I hardly ever did. The only other furniture in the room was a couple of chairs and on one of them, was Maria.

Maria was the boss, as you call it, of the orphange. She directed all the staff and kept us all in place. If one of us stepped out of line, I can garuntee you, there would be consequences.

Maria had her dark brown hair pulled back in a tight bun and her eyes were always narrowed, usually at me. She always wore the same plain grey skirt and blouse. Her sensible shoes made little tapping sounds against the floor. There was anger radiating from her being, again directed at me.

I curtsied, only because I didn't want to get in even more trouble. Maria got up and strode to my side of the room.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded.

I bowed my head. "Up in my room, Miss."

"Do you even know you have an interview scheduled in ten minutes?!"

I nodded. When she didn't say anything, I looked up. Maria was squinting down at me, her mouth set in a deadly line. _Uh-oh_, I thought. She only set her mouth like that when I was about to get a thrashing off a life-time. The orphanage didn't frown upon disipline and Maria made sure to enforce it. I gulped loudly.

When Maria spoke again, it was barley a whisper. "Fine," she said. "I'll let you off the hook this time but if it happens again...."

She trailed off and I got the message. I bobbed my head. "Yes, Miss"

Maria pointed in the direction off my room. "Go change into something decent," she said. "Mrs. and Mr. Munroe will be here soon."

When I didn't move she yelled loudly, "Go!"

I scurried out of the room like a mouse and into the safety of my room. Sara was sitting on her bed, her feet dangling off the edge.

She sneered. "Heard what happened downstairs." she said snidly. "Acually, I don't think there was a person who didn't hear it."

I rolled my eyes. "Maria didn't even yell that loud.'' I informed her. "So I doubt everyone heard."

Sara looked toward the doorway, behined me. "Rodger did."

I spun around to see the little, darling face of a little boy called Rodger. Rodger followed me around like a lost puppy, but I didn't mind. He had a mass of blond curls atop his head and his eyes were like wet forget-me-nots. Right now he was sniffling and clutching a tattered teddy bear.

"Did you get in trouble again Nessie?" he asked.

"Did you get in trouble again Nessie?" Sara mimicked me from behined. I ignored her and took Rodger's tiny hand.

"No sweetie," I crooned. "Me and Miss Maria just had a little row, that's all."

Rodger looked reasurred. "Okay." he said happily. Then a shadow crossed his face. "Nessie," he whispered.

I leaned in. "What is it honey?"

"You have an interview today."

I stepped back. 'That's nothing you have to worry about."

He still looked scared. "But what if they take you away from me?" Rodger whined.

I hushed him. "Please don't worry; they won't. And please don't cry Rodger. You don't want Miss Maria coming up here, now do you?"

Rodger wiped his nose and shook his head.

"Good," I said soothingly. "Now run along now and I'll play with you later."

Rodger clinged to his teddy bear and skipped out the room to play with his nursery friends, Anne and Derick.

I turned to Sara, who was smiling hugely. "Boy, are you fake." she laughed with glee.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Sara looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world. "C'mon, you know. You told Rodger you're not going anywhere. How do you know that?"

I sighed. "Really, Sara. What sane person would want _me?" _

"Well, Maria really wants you out of here and I heard her boasting to the cook about how these people will definitly put you in your place."

"My place?"

"Yes, you naughty, ignorrant girl. Your place."

I shook my head. Sara spoke no sense sometimes. I pointed out the door. "Out." I told her.

She smiled. "Why should I?"

''Unless you enjoy seeing me undress, I suggest you leave."

She made a face and jumped off the bed. "I'm going, i'm going."

When Sara left, I crossed over to the dresser and pulled out my finest dress. Even so, it looked like a drab compared to the dresses rich girls wear. The dress was light green with gold thread at the hem and neck. The sleeves had a bit of lace. I slipped it on along with my only shoes. They were black flats that I had for almost three years. My hair was an absolute mess so I piled it up high on my head and secured it with pins. I studied myself in the dirty, floorlengh mirror on the back of the door and honestly? I looked pretty good.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw I was five minutes late!

Quickly, I hustled down the stairs in a hurry and burst into the lobby.

Maria was already sitting on the couch with an elderly couple, I recognized as Mrs. and Mr. Munroe. I curtsied very low then stood up straight.

Maria glared at me but spoke very calmly to the Munroe's.

"Madame and Monsiuer, may I present Renesmee." she spkoe.

I nodded once to them. "Pleasure to meet you."

The Munroe's looked at me, clearly pleased at my manners.

"Renesmee," the woman spoke gently. "What a charming name."

"Thank you." I answered.

We all looked at eachother and smiled. I guess they were a nice couple. Mrs. Munroe had a soft look about her. She had short and curly blonde hair with light blue eyes. She was a bit plump but none-the-less, very kind. Mr. Munroe was a different story. He was tall and thin with a menancing aura. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were pitch black. He also had a mustache.

Mr. Munroe turned to Maria. "Has this child ever got into any trouble?" he asked.

Maria chuckled. "Well, what can I say? Renesmee is a little bit of a trouble maker."

I blushed a deep scarlet. I hated Maria.

Mrs. Munroe laughed. "Aren't all children?" she looked at her husband. "Drew, you musn't be so demanding. No child can be perfect."

"With a little disipline, they can."

Mrs. Munroe looked down in spite of her husband.

"Well, I'm sure Renesmee won't be too much of a bother." Maria told them. "She can be taught to obey, to work, and many other things. She is a quick learner."

"Are you my dear?" Mrs. Munroe asked me gently.

I curtsied. "Yes Madame."

Mrs. Munroe clapped her hands in glee. "Well, then. I don't see why we shouldn't take her!"

Mr. Munroe cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe so. She must be _made _to learn and obey."

"Oh, Drew. Don't be so hard on her. She's just a little girl!"

I interupted them. "Madame, acually I am fifteen. I scarcley think that could be called little."

Mounsiuer Munroe looked at me sharply. "It is rude to interupt. Girls should be seen and not heard." his voice was like a whip.

My blood was boiling now. I took a few deep breaths as to not say anything rash.

"Mounsiuer, I apologize for speaking aloud, but I believe women are treated too have a right to speak you know, and someday we may even vote." I stood straight and tall, daring him to condradict me.

Mr. Munroe's face was beet red and Maria was trembling. "Sir," she said. "sir, I apologize for the ways of Renesmee. Honestly, I have no idea what got into her!"

The man turned to her. "You would do well to keep the mouth shut of this one. Women will vote someday! How absurd."

Maria nodded. "Very well, sir."

Then the man turned to me. "As for you," he spoke, his voice dripping with threats. "I will make sure you are put in your place."

The memory of Sara saying those same exact words sent shivers down my spine.

The Munroe's packed up their belongings and saing a quick goodbye, went on their way. When me and Maria were the only one's in the room, I was sure things were going to get very dangerous. I wondered if I could sue for child abuse.

"What has gotten into you, Renesmee?!" she yelled at me.

I kept quiet.

"Now you keep your mouth shut. That was quite a performance you put on." she continued.

Again, I said nothing.

"Fine, you'll soon be off my hands. Don't expect to stay here more than a few more days." When I didn't speak, she went on. "Go to your room. You are to have to supper nor breakfast. Maybe that will teach you to mind your elders."

I didn't move.

"Go on," she said. "Don't stare at me like a gaping goose."

"I hate you." I said quietly.

Maria stared at me. "_What _did you say?"

"I said, I hate you!" I spoke louder.

"Why you.....how dare you!"

I was on a roll now. "Oh, I do dare! I think you're a mean, nasty, vile witch! No wonder you don't have a husband! Who in right mind would want to marry _you?!" _

The blow came so suddenly and from no where. Maria drew her hand back and slapped me across the face. Hard.

I rubbed my stinging cheek and kept from letting my tears brim over.

"Go to your room!" she shrieked at me. "I'll make sure you are packed out of here tomorrow morning!"

I did as she told and turned on my heel, fleeing to my room. Sara was out, spending her pocket money, so I flung myself onto the bed and wept bitterly.

"Why, oh why? Why did this have to happen to me?" I cried into my arms. "Why did my mother leave me in this hell? Did she not want me? Am I as Maria says? A bad child?"

I cried and cried until my eyes were red and sore. When at last, my tears ran dry, I looked up at the clock. It was seven thirty pm. Everyone would be down at supper now.

I slid down from the bed and onto the floor. It was hard and unforgiving. My stomache grumbled, a sure sign that I was hungry. I debated over sneaking downstairs into the kitchen to steal a bite to eat, but I knew if the cook caught me, the consequences would be unmentionable.

I sat for a long time on the floor, wondering what to do. I couldn't just sit here, could I? Maria would have me shipped off some place right at the crack of dawn. And who knows then where I would end up? My life was terrible and miserable. I was sure there was not a soul in this world who could love me. Even Rodger, who thought of me as a mother, would not love me as he grew older. He would see what a bore I was and gallop off to find some other girl. One who was pretty and rich and had parents to call her own. Oh, yes. Life was terrible.

But what if I could escape this life? I could run away! Find new adventures. And soon enough, I would become eightteen. I could have a place of my own and meet some boy who I could care for and love. And I could forget my ugly past.

But that's too dull.

I need excitment. I need adventure. I need to become a pirate! It was a childish fancy, I'll admit. But it was something to dream off. To sail a grand ship, fight over seas, gather up the loot.

First things first. I must gather what I need and escape. My plan wil go from there.

I was giddy with glee. I couldn't wait! My insides were churning with the thought of leaving this devil's hell. Quickly, I pulled out a plain brown napsack, and dumped my possesions. I changed out off my fine dress and pulled on a simple white frock. Then I stared down at my feet. My shoes wouldn't do. They were black, easy to get dirty, and they could fall off. An idea popped into my mind.

I hurried over to Sara's side of the room and searched under her bed. She managed to obtain two pairs of shoes: one nice pair, and some work boots. The work boots were rarley used and they were under her bed now. I tugged them out from there and put them on. Miracolously, they fit perfectly. I silently thanked God for small feet and place my black flats on Sara's bed. She's been nagging at me to give them to her anyways.

I glanced at the clock. Supper was almost finished and the children would be coming up for bed soon. Not wasting any time, I opened my window and carefully crawled out. I balance myself on the ledge beneath the window, shut my eyes and jumped. There was hay below so I didn't get severly injured, just a minor bruise on my hip. The night was a bit chilly and I cursed at myself for not stealing Sara's wrap too. But soon that coldness vanished and a new feeling took over. It was warm and bouncy and it made me want to sing. As I took off into the night, one thought overcame my mind.

I was free!

**So? I was very excited for this chapter. My fingers could barley keep up with my thoughts! As promised, this chapter is longer but I don't know if it's long enough. If you guys have any ideas, please feel free to tell. And....REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**

**Kitty Kat Renesmee**


	3. New Stranger

**Now, I know it's been awhile but this chapter is now up so don't hurt me!**

**I know I haven't mentioned this before but I own nothing except for Maria, Sarah, the little boy, and Mrs. and Mr. Munroe. Enjoy!**

Morning came too quickly for me as I threw my arm over my eyes to block out the sunlight. For a moment I had forgotten where I was but then the events of the night before came rushing back to me. I sat up quickly and took a look at my surroundings. The straw that I lay upon felt itchy against my skin and I got up.

"Where's my sack?" I muttered.

I looked around and found it lying against a piece of wood. I rummaged around and discovered two sickles, a penny, and piece of moldy bread lying at the bottom. The money was useful so I dug it out and stuffed it in my dress pocket. I sat down on the straw again.

I still couldn't believe I was free from the ruddy orphanage. I was able to do what I liked now. Didn't have to listen to what anyone said. I lay my head back down against the hay. Some of the pieces tangled in my hair but I paid no attention. I was never one to clean often. I closed my eyes and thought of my mother. In my mind she had red or bronze hair, like mine. Her eyes were the same shade but she had tanner skin. I imagined that I had gotten the pale complexion from my father along with the stubbornness and the want for adventure. I opened my eyes again and stared at the sky above me. It was a perfect cloudless blue. My thoughts turned back to my parents. Why had they left me? I was sure there was a good reason but I wondered if there was something wrong with me that made them give me away.

I got up and brushed the remaining straw away. There was no use in thinking about it now. What was done is done, there was nothing I could do about it.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I strolled outside. It was warm and clear. I stood my ground for a minute savoring the feel of wind lifting the hair off my shoulders and the gentle breeze caressing my face. Life was truly wonderful but only could be enjoyed to its fullest advantage if one didn't waste it.

There was a path leading from the shack to what I supposed was a village. I made my way across the stones carefully making sure I didn't injure myself further The bruise on my hip was minor but it still throbbed painfully. Light shone from the sky onto my skin making it warm and flushed. I walked with a new spring in my step, certain that I was on my way to new horizons.

The village bustled with life as people strolled from shop to shop. There were fine ladies in fine hats and dresses, whispering and gossiping about the daily news. Rich men rode in carriages pulled my majestic horses and poor men worked in the shops selling goods or begging on the streets. No matter where I looked everything was alive. I walked with my head held high, hope renewed, eyes bright and shin-

"Oops!"

Out of nowhere my nose was pressed against the cobblestone street and my arms were pinned awkwardly underneath my body. Another weight was on top of me and it was getting hard to breath.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to the person above me. "Can you get off of me?"

I heard a grunt and a swear and then I felt reasonably lighter. I rolled onto my back and was met with warm, brown eyes staring at mine. They belonged to a boy with tanned skin so perfect it looked unnatural, messy black hair that was chin length, and a friendly mouth that was twisted into an apologetic smile.

"Here, let me help you up." His voice was husky and low but surprisingly sweet. He grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. I was flustered but regained my composure quickly.

"Thanks," I muttered. "But I was perfectly well off on my own." I needed no help from strangers, particularly strangers with gorgeous eyes.

"Didn't look it," he answered back with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and snapped back, "Then get your eyes checked because I was fine."

The guy smiled but said nothing. I noticed how his eyes roamed up and down my body and was suddenly very angry. I was not a girl to be meddled with no matter how wonderful the person was who was doing the meddling. I brushed past him and stared straight ahead. My feet seemed to move forward but my head was still back there as if I had _wanted _to stay. Ridiculous.

I walked swiftly, searching for the nearest bakery. My stomach was making itself known my grumbling. I felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded too. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around, my hands up and ready to punch that person senseless. When I saw who it was, I lowered them and pursed my lips.

"You," I muttered darkly.

The strange boy swept his untidy hair out of his eyes and grinned. "Yes, me." He said. "I just thought that a pretty girl like you shouldn't walk around alone. These streets are not the safest."

"And what do you suppose I do then?" I challenged.

His eyes twinkled. "Let me escort you to wherever you're going."

I laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. For all I know, you could one of these dangerous men seeking a young girl to feast your eyes upon."

His eyes narrowed. "Maybe I am. Perhaps you're right. You don't know me after all, so it is expected that you should be afraid."

I was taken aback. "Afraid! I am not afraid!"

"Good, then you won't mind me escorting you."

I pursed my lips and looked over at him, as if I was really pondering over his request. I hesitantly lifted my hand as if to hive it to him. He smiled and greedily reached out to take it. At the last moment, though, I snatched it away and took off through the streets. Gentlemen and ladies jumped out of my way in shock and children stopped playing their games and stared at the wild girl with her hair flowing behind her like a great big flame. I ran as fast as my feet would let me and stopped only when I was out of breath.

I rested my hands on my knees and took deep breaths. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the boy had, unlikely, followed me but no one was there expect a couple of men loading rum into barrels. It was then I noticed where I was.

I was at the docks where there were plenty of ships tied to the railing, where crewmen were getting ready to make sail, where loads of cargo was piled up. Where my dream would finally come true…

**Finally! I have the third chapter! I know it has been awhile but I was really busy. I'm not sure when I'll update again but hopefully it will be soon. Please review! And I hope you noticed I added a new boy into the mix! Guess who it is? If you're so thick as to not realize who the boy is then you will find out in the next chapter! Review!**

**~Elizabeth Triheart {if you haven't notice I have changed my username}**


	4. Inside

I could seriously use a mirror right now.

After rummaging around the crates by the ship I finally came across one filled with men's clothing. I chose a set that was loose fitting but that also fit reasonably well. I put my hair up and stuffed it in a hat and overall, I thought I could pass for a young boy.

But my assumption's couldn't be accurate, so that left me with the need for a mirror.

_Ah, well _I thought. _No big deal. It's not like anyone's gonna go right up to my face_ _and squint at it trying to figure out if I'm a real boy. Its not like they're gonna accuse me of fraud and send me off to the brig. It's not like-_

My inner ramblings were cut of by someone yelling from the ship I was standing near. "All aboard!"

Yep, that's my cue. Like a stealthy cat, I looked around and when it was safe I snuck on board. One step, two steps, three, four, and I was on the deck! I refrained from cheering out loud and instead went below deck. That is, if I could find the deck below. From some of my readings I knew that there was supposed to be a hole of some sort (I think) or a door that led below. My brown eyes scanned the deck until they located the door. It was nothing but an ordinary square cut into the deck, covered by a metal netting looking thing. I squatted down and put my knapsack aside. Then, mustering up every ounce of strength I had, I pushed against the metal netting. Not surprisingly, it didn't budge. I pushed again but it didn't move the second time. Right when I was about to lose hope and go sit by some crates, a pair of boots stomped themselves into my line of vision. I warily looked up and gulped when I saw a large, burly man. He had brown curly hair atop his head and kind golden eyes. But right now they were anything but. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me up.

"What do you think you're doing!'' he yelled right into my face.

I couldn't do anything but whimper.

He shook me. Hard.

"Stop. Please." I pleaded. My head was starting to spin. "I was just trying to go below deck. Please."

He stared at me then dropped me on the floor. I landed on my knees and whimpered again. I looked up him, praying he would just walk away. I wasn't used to being handled so roughly.

He didn't walk away. Instead he kneeled down next to me. I wanted to scoot away but didn't want to get hurt again. I looked at him and he looked back. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about "unruly cabin boys." Yeah, that's what he _thought _I was. I was laughing inside my head and didn't notice the man was talking to me until he angrily slapped me upside the head.

"Ow." I muttered rubbing the back of my head.

"Pay attention." he said roughly. "I've got better things to do than teach newcomers the basics."

I nodded like a lost puppy and our eyes locked. After a moment he cracked a smile and shook his head again.

He stood up and retrieved a long pole with a hook at the end. I eyed him as he bent over slightly, hooked the end into a hole of the metal netting and pulled. I watched in amazement when the metal part slide back easily to reveal the entrance to the deck below.

He looked at me. "You got it?'

I nodded woodenly. Now if only I could escape him.

He pushed the metal door back into place then. I glanced up, startled. _No, _I wanted to say. _I need that open. I can't fit through those holes. _But I kept my mouth shut like a good little cabin boy.

He handed me the pole. "Now it's your turn. Show me how to open it."

I hesitated before taking the pole. But then I grabbed it with both hands and nearly dropped it. It was heavier than it looked! I sighed and tried again. It wasn't easy to pick up but I managed. I hooked the end into a hole like he showed me. Then I tried to pull it back but I wouldn't budge. I closed my eyes and pulled with all my might. My muscles were screaming in protest. He looked up to the sky then back at me. Gently swatting my hands away, he grabbed the pole and pulled and once again the metal slid back as effortlessly as before.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm not as strong as you." I told him shyly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would've never known."

I glared at him then stopped scared he would take that the wrong way. But he laughed instead and placed the door back. Then he turned to me. "I'm Emmett. I run this ship just as well as the captain. You stay out of my way and you won't get hurt." he informed me with a warning sign in his gleaming eye. But then he laughed, a booming sound that could of rocked the ship.

I shrugged. "I'll stay out of you're way, sir."

"Emmett. Sir makes me sound old."

For the first time since meeting him, I grinned. "Okay, Emmett."

Emmett took my upper arm. "C'mon. I can tell you're new and if you don't want the captain busting your hide, you better learn and polish your skills."

I stumbled to keep up as he dragged me with him. "But I don't have any skills."

"You'll get 'em. Tykes like you learn fast"

He dragged me all the way to a pile of ropes and for a moment I thought he would tie me up and dunk me into the ocean. Don't ask me why, but I always expect the worst.

"These are ropes." he told me.

Obviously.

"You are going to need to learn all the different knots and how to tie them. If the captain or a crew member asks you to make a certain knot u need to be ready to do it quickly, no questions asked. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"What?"

"Yes, Emmett."

"Good boy."

Good _girl, _you idiot.

He pulled me along to the below deck door . Where we just have been. And we're here. Again.

Emmett handed me the pole again. "Open it." he instructed me.

I did as I was told and actually made it this time. But, of course, Emmett didn't give me time to celebrate my victory.

I stared down into the darkness. Now that it was time, I wasn't too keen on going down into the blackness.

Emmett hopped down with ease. "Coming?" he called up to me.

"Yes." I croaked. I cleared my throat. "Yes," I said more clearly.

I wanted to ask him to catch me. I was supposed to be a strong, energetic young _boy, _and, well, asking him to catch me would make me seem like a wimp. I closed my eyes and jumped. I landed on my knees and they throbbed painfully. I wanted to let a few tears escape but couldn't 'cos the big man was standing right above me. He extended a hand.

"Got to work on your landing.," he said as he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I muttered.

The lower deck was dark but somewhere in the distance there were a few oil lamps lit. Around me were bunches of hammocks held up by thick ropes. Rum bottles cluttered the floor and more than one pair of boots were shoved into random places.

"Is this were I sleep?" I asked, praying for a no.

My prayers went unanswered.

"Yep." Emmett said. "Cozy. Ain't it?"

Yeah. Real homey.

I shook my head and mentally slapped myself. What have I gotten myself into? When I imagined becoming a pirate, I imagined sword fights, treasure hunts, and nights under the stars. Not..._this. _Not sleeping in cramped, tight places. Not being pushed around by people bigger than me. Not having to work so hard. Not this.

I gasped when another thought came to me.

_Is this even a pirate ship?_

It was night time and the sky seemed too beautiful to be below deck. So I was up here, staring at the stars,glad that at least _something _turned out the way I thought it would be.

I learned that this was _not _a pirate ship but that we were sailing towards one. This was a pretend merchant ship carrying dozens of too-be-pirates. Including me. So one way or another my dream was coming true. Finally.

I was dead beat and tired like a dog. Emmett had me meet so many people today, I was sure I'd forgotten them all. One struck me as very familiar though but I don't remember from where I remembered him.

Somewhere near me, a crewman played a fiddle. It was soft and I let the soothing melody calm me. Once again the thought of my parents crawled into my mind. Once again I wondered why they left me and if they were looking for me. I felt a wave of hurt and sadness as I realized they might be dead. What if they didn't give me up? What if they died and I had no other family, therefore sentencing me to an orphan. I considered this and though it pained me to think of them dead, I liked it better because that meant they didn't just give me up.

There was movement behind me all of a sudden and I spun around. I blew a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Emmett.

He nodded proudly. "Good. Very good. Never trust anyone. Always expect the worst."

He taught me to never let my guard down and to never trust anyone. Easy. I've never trusted anyone in my life.

"Hello, Emmett." I greeted him.

"'Sup,LB."

I told him my name was Little Bit. I couldn't think of anything else and besides, I liked the sound of LB.

"Just gazing at the stars."

He nodded. "Stars are always a beautiful thing. Makes me think of my Rosie."

"Is Rosie your daughter?" I asked. The way he said her name made me think she was someone precious.

He chuckled. "Nah. Though I wish I had a daughter." He sighed. "Rosie is my wife. Her full name is Rosalie. Pretty, ain't it?"

Aw. Emmett had a sweetheart. "Very pretty. She must be beautiful."

He gave me a little shove. "Don't be getting any ideas now.''he warned but I still detected the trace of laughter in his voice.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't."

We stood in silence, staring up at the stars. Emmett was someone I could easily be friends with. I still didn't trust him seeing as how rough he was with me earlier but I could forgive him for that.

Right now, life was good. I was finally getting to be where I wanted to be. It was a fresh start, a new journey. Everything was well.

**YES! New chapter! So, what did you think? I know I promised an entrance of a certain someone but I thought this was a good place to end. The next chapter will be up sooner than you think, no worries. I wanna thank Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen for being a faithful reviewer so far. She is the reason I am continuing this story. Now press that button below and REVIEW!**


	5. Jacob

There was no light no wake me up this time. The below deck cabin was all darkness even when the sun came up.

But that didn't mean that the thumping of the crew members boots didn't rouse me from my slumber.

I opened my eyes groggily. What time was it? It was too early to be up, I was sure. I rolled over in my hammock and squinted through my half closed eyelids. Men were getting dressed, like really getting dressed. Like stripping down, washing yourself and putting on clothes getting dressed. Like I can see your naked ass, getting dressed. You get the point. I abruptly turned around and closed my eyes again, intent on getting rid of that disturbing image and going back to sleep.

I was on the brink of unconsciousness when I felt someone roughly shake my shoulder.

I flopped onto my back and reluctantly opened my eyes again. I was met with a pair of golden ones staring back at me. Emmett.

"Emmett," I slurred sleepily. "Why the hell are you waking me up?"

He grinned. "Up and at it, LB. Gotta get up. Another thing you should learn. Captain wants everyone up at the crack of dawn."

I stared, then laughed. "You're Captain's insane if he thinks he'll wake me up at this unholy hour." And with that I turned right back around and closed my eyes.

Emmett's voice interrupted again. "Fine, Little Bit. Do as you wish. But it'll be your hide up there for all the crew to see."

My damned curiosity got the better of me and I sat up."What do you mean?" I asked as the blood rushed back from my head.

Emmett chuckled. "Curious? What I mean is that if you slip up or don't follow orders, the Captains whip will be crashing down on your bare back and believe me, Little Bit, you won't like that at all."

I groaned and got up, wincing as my feet hit the cold floor. Emmett looked on with satisfaction.

"What?" I asked angrily. It was enough that he had to get me out of bed, anything else would be pushing it too far.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just glad I didn't have to drag you out of bed."

I refrained from kicking him, sure that all that would do is give me bruises and rummaged around for some clothes. There was a large crate with fresh clothes inside. I chose a loose white button up shirt with brown leather breeches. My boots were somewhere under the hammock. I knew my hair was already stuffed into a bandanna as to not reveal who I really was.

Emmett spoke up again. "Aren't you gonna wash up?" he asked.

I looked toward the basin where men were cleaning up. I quickly looked away again and focused on Emmett's face, not exactly liking the fact that I would have to stare at men's privates every morning.

I shook my head. Bathing wouldn't do me any good. They'll realize I'm a woman in no time. That would have to be done with no one around.

"No, I don't need to." I answered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, " I said again. "I'm good."

He shrugged and proceeded to the basin himself. I turned around and walked to my hammock, stepping behind it. With my back to the crew I slipped on the shirt and tugged on the pants. Then, I bent down and retrieved my boots. Over my bandanna went a hat and I was all set. Wanting to get out of the cabin as quickly as possible I ran up the steps to the deck above. (Yes, I found out there were steps. Ain't that amazing.)

There were already some crew working on different types of the ship. I looked around, unsure of what to do and made my way to the ropes Emmett showed me the day before. I sat down, pulled a pile towards me and started the task of learning different knots.

_This isn't getting me anywhere, _I thought angrily. _Everyone else is working and doing something while I'm sitting here like and idiot, trying to tie a knot. _

Behind a pile of ropes for the past hour and its a wonder no one yelled at me. I thought it was because no one could see me. I was behind a mast hidden by a pile of ropes.

Everyone else were either repairing something or cleaning something or, well, _doing _something. And here I am, a complete wreck.

When Emmett showed me the ropes, did he think to show me _how _to tie an actual knot? No! Bloody idiot didn't think of that.

_This is hopeless. _I stood up and untangled myself form the ropes. They were on every part of my body. After I got out of that ridiculous mayhem, I went out in search of Emmett so I could vent my anger out at him.

I was looking down and not looking where I was going when I bumped into someone. Once again I found myself sprawled on the floor with my nose mushed against the deck. And once again I croaked, "Can you get off of me?"

The weight that was pressed onto my back disappeared and I stood up. After checking that my hat was in place I looked to see who was the one that, oh so graciously, fell on top of me. I gasped when I saw.

"You again!" I blurted without thinking. Then I clapped my hand over my mouth.

It was the same boy I had seen in the streets. Except now he was wearing a green bandanna and a short sleeved vest that showed a tattoo.

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" he said rudely and I bit back a smile. Not too long ago _I _was the one being rude to _him. _I tuned back in to hear him say, "Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I thought you were someone else." That was a good cover up, right?

He narrowed his eyes but then popped them wide open when realization hit him. "You look so familiar."

_Uh oh. Time to go. _

I shrugged and averted my eyes. "Do I?"

The boy shook his head. "Yeah, but you can't be her."

At this I puffed up my chest then deflated in worry of revealing my breasts. "Of course I can't be _her. _I'm a _boy." _I said with mock anger.

He raised his eyebrows. "I know you are."

We stared at each other without speaking. He really was cute. Dark brown, almost black shaggy hair, deep set eyes. Smooth, caramel colored skin. His muscular chest shown right through the light shirt.

He noticed my scrutiny and narrowed his eyes again. _Great, _I thought sourly, _he must think I'm gay. _

I cleared my throat to fill the awkward silence. He said nothing. I said nothing. We said nothing. Period.

Finally, he broke the silence, probably noticing the look of discomfort on my face.

"I'm Jacob." he told me holding out his hand.

I was too shocked to take it. That's the guy who looked so familiar! Emmett introduced us yesterday.

I didn't notice his hand drop. "You're the new one aren't you?" he asked. "L.B?"

I couldn't do anything but nod.

Jacob nodded too as if everything was clear now.

"Do you need help with something? You look like you're kinda lost." he commented.

I broke out of my silent spell and nodded. "Yeah, actually. If you could teach me how to tie a knot, that would be great." I grimaced. "Emmett failed to show me that yesterday."

Jacob smiled. "Sure, sure. I can help you." He brushed past me and I felt a chill go up my spine when his shoulder touched mine. I meekly followed with my head down, wondering if the rest of the crew saw our little exchange.

He led me to the mess I made and surveyed my handy-work.

"Wow," he breathed. I frowned. "You need help, big time."

I felt my brow furrow. "I know."

"Right, then." he sat down and looked up at me. I took this as a sign to sit down. He dragged out a piece of rope from the pile and held it up.

"Ready?" he asked.

His eyes met mine and I felt a shock go through me. "Ready," I whispered. There was no reason for me to sound so helpless but when I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was falling.

Jacob looked at me weirdly then proceeded to show me the knots.

He took the end, crossed it over the rope, brought into the loop and tightened. "A basic knot."

he told me. Then he did the same thing, but twice. "Double knot." He made two loops and crossed them, then brought one loop through and tightened. "Bunny knot." And on and on went the knots, but I only half paid attention. I was mostly focused on his voice and the way it seemed to lull me to sleep one minute and send fire through my body the next.

I had no idea of what was wrong with me. Was I falling for this strange guy that I had just met?

He had a way of making me feel like each nerve in my body was a live wire. My heart soared just at the mention of his name. I thought back at how he was in the streets. So playful and cunning. Energetic, wild, sweet, beautifu-

Wait. No. I was _not falling for him. _There was no way. I couldn't.

_But you can._

Shut up.

_You want him. You know you do._

I said, shut up!

_You'll see._

I sighed. I did not need voices in my head right now.

I shifted my position in my hammock. It was still the afternoon but I managed to sneak down here and give my body a good scrub down. After that I changed back into my clothes and lay down to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. My thoughts were too hooked onto Jacob and they weren't even supposed to be.

I turned again and closed my eyes. After a while I just gave up. I got up and put my boots back on. My stomach growled and I groaned. Now I had to go in search of food too.

I emerged from below deck, contemplating on where the food was kept when I saw, you guessed it. Jacob.

I went up to him. "Hi." Oh god, my voice sounded so much like a girl's. I'd have to work on that.

Jacob stopped in his tracks. Then went back to working. "What do you need, L.B?"

I lowered my eyes and stared at the ground. "Um, can you tell me where the food is located?"

He stopped again and straightened up. "Food?"'

"Yeah." I crossed my arms, feeling cold all of a sudden.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You can't just go and get food as you please. There's a specific time when its served. And it's not served everyday either." He paused, then asked, "haven't you've ever been on a ship?"

I opened my mouth then closed it, unsure if I should answer truthfully. I was saved by Emmett.

"L.B!" he boomed.

I turned from Jacob's guarded eyes and waved to Emmett.

"Hey, Em."

He paused. "Em?"

Oh no. Emmett not Em. I was about to beg for forgiveness when he boomed his laugh again.

"I like it!"

Whew.

"So you ready to go to dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Little Bit, dinner. Although seeing as how skinny you are I wouldn't be surprised if you've never heard of such a thing." He poked me in the ribs. Ouch.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I eat."

He laughed again and pulled me by the arm. I looked back at Jacob. He had been ignoring us, working.

"Are you coming,Jacob?" I called.

He looked up, his eyes guarded once more. "No," he said, his voice cold. "I'm staying here."

I looked away, hurt at his hostility. But the growling of my stomach pushed Jacob out of my mind for the time being.

**One more chapter done! I'm grinding these out! Ya happy that Jake got in? I sure am. I swear, my fingers were going non stop when I was typing this. The next chapter will have more action and a little bit of more sparks between Jacob and Renesmee. But that won't be until next week probably. Anticipate!**


	6. Hurt

**Wowohwow. 5 chapters, 9 reviews. Not a lot but I'm still very happy. I want to thank Twilight-Adict1918, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, and .Cullen for being my faithful reviewers. I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except MY made-up characters.**

Dinner on a merchant ship wasn't all that bad. There was a lot of laughter and drinks were being passed around. I, of course declined. Rum didn't really satisfy my tastes. I knew that soon I was going to have to taste some of the dreaded drink to avoid suspicions, but that time wasn't now.

Emmett had led me to a spot on the bench and I was currently wedged between him and a sailor named Broc. Broc's voice was raspy and he smelled like a drunk.

I wasn't having a swell time.

The food wasn't half-bad either. It consisted of raw fish and stale bread. Okay, so it was terrible but who was I to complain? I was lucky to just _be _on the damn ship. Anything else would just be pushing it.

After a while I became overcome with drowsiness and quickly excused myself. I felt Broc's eyes watching me as I descended the steps to the cabins and wondered if it was obvious I was a girl or if he was just gay.

It was dark in the corridors and I blindly felt the wall for the door to the cabin. Instead I touched a hand. I muffled a scream and jumped back.

"Who's there?" I tried to make my voice not quiver.

"Relax," said the voice. "It's just me, Jacob."

I relaxed against the wall. Jacob. The boy who made me feel like I was glowing and at the same time made me feel insignificant.

"Jacob," I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing. Going to bed."

I mentally smacked myself for my stupidity.

"Oh," I said, dumbly.

He reached for the door handle and pushed it open. Then he looked back at me. "After you," he said, stepping aside.

It was too much. I felt my disguise slipping. I felt so alone and so scared of being found out. But I kept my composure and stepped into the cabin room. I was so thankful that it was dark and that Jacob didn't have an oil lamp handy because it would be sheer embarrassment to undress in front of him. I went to my hammock and slipped of my clothes. I heard him doing the same and an unwanted mental picture entered my mind. Not that he wasn't supposedly beautiful when he was naked, because I was sure that he was but that I didn't want to let in any feelings that weren't supposed to be there.

I heard him lie down and I did the same. We lay there for awhile, neither speaking, listening to each other's breathing. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Well, goodnight."

And with that he turned over and went to sleep.

I was stunned for a moment but then I whispered, "night," and went to sleep also.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_It was nightmarish._

_ The dream I had, I mean. Nothing made sense but then everything made sense. I got what was going on but I had had no idea what it meant. _

_ The night was really dark, windy, and cold. I was staring up at the sky which was covered with clouds and the moon just peeking through. I felt like I was being carried because whoever was holding me was hurrying and breathing fast. I looked at the face of my carrier. It was a woman. She had long mahogany colored hair that was blowing wildly and brown, determined eyes. It was then that I noticed I wasn't a normal teenage girl. I realized that I was me but in the body of a _baby_. _

What?

_It was strange, to be carried in this terrible storm, by a woman I didn't know, in a body that was not my own. I turned my little head and squinted out in the now drizzling rain. I saw we were headed towards some lights. They belonged to a sturdy looking building made out of red-brown bricks. _

_ The woman walked even faster and dashed up the stairs. She placed me gently on the porch near the door, took one last look at my face and went away._

_ Wait, I wanted to call out, don't leave me._

_ But no words would come out. I just stared at the darkening sky, wondering why the woman left me. I waited a while until the door next to me opened. A plum looking woman with a very kind face stepped out. She saw me and stifled a little gasp. _

_ "Oh, you little baby." she spoke in a voice that was sweet like warm honey. _

_ "C'mere, baby." she picked me up and cradled me to her large bodice. I felt safe and warm but I still wanted that woman to come back. I remembered her gentle, doe-like eyes and began to cry._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. Big choking gasps that sounded like the person was in need of air. These sobs went on for awhile until I heard Jacob speak.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I heard him right next to be, voice anxious and not knowing what to do. I then realized that _I _was the one crying.

I wiped my tears and got a hold of myself. I looked up at him. His face was a mask of worry and concern for me.

"What? What happened?'' he asked me again. He sat down in the hammock with me. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I had a bad dream..." It all seemed so foolish now. The dream was nothing really horrible. Just me as a little baby girl getting left behind by her mother-

Mother!

Could it be? Could the woman in my dream really be my mom that left me? I guessed it was possible.

I noticed Jacob was speaking to me. I tuned back in.

"What was it about?" he asked me.

I shook my head. There was no way I was gonna let my problems pour out to some stranger.

"C'mon, L.B. It helps to talk about it."

"Oh, so now are you some sort of psychiatrist?" I snapped.

He smiled. "No, but I know it helps to talk about things. I have had bad dreams, too, you know. And I talked to my dad about them all the time."

I stared. Then sighed. "Okay, I guess. It can help." I sighed not knowing where to start.

He waited patiently. It didn't help that the moonlight shining from the cabin window was playing on his features making him look dangerous and exciting. I gulped.

Jacob noticed my discomfort. "Are you alright?"

I nodded woodenly. "Yeah, I'm just-" I stopped. "Did you know I was left an orphan?" That seemed like a good place to start.

He looked taken aback. "No."

I closed my eyes and lay back down. "Yeah, I was. I don't know why and I don't know by whom but I was."

He blinked and nodded.

I smiled. "Do you want to hear my story?" I asked.

"Sure."

I took a deep breath. I never told anyone and know I was going to tell him. All of the darkness that was in my heart was going to be split out. You see, I wasn't only orphaned. I was hurt, abused, kicked around, and yelled at. I was forced to do things I didn't want to and I learned to never trust anyone at all. And now here was a boy who made me feel funny and giddy and I was going to tell him my story.

Ah, hell.

I took another breath. "Okay, Jacob. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to speak or interrupt. You can't say anything at all. And if I don't sound like-" I gestured to myself, "me, then don't be surprised."

Jacob nodded. He looked wary. Good. What I was about to tell him wasn't pretty.

"I don't remember anything from when I was seven years old. It's as if my memory has been erased before that point. But everything after that is etched in my mind. No matter how hard I try to forget, it stays." I shuddered. "I was sent from house to house, feeling confused and alone. Some of the times the people there were kind. Some were distant, not really caring what happened to me. And others," here I stopped. "Others weren't even people. They were _monsters._

_ "They_ hurt me. And not just slapping me around. I mean _really _hurt me. With metal things and sharp wooden sticks. Belts, pokers, stuff that made me feel like my heart was being ripped out. It was no joke. I felt like I deserved it. They told me my parents left me because I was a _wicked _child and deserved everything that I got. I screamed and begged for forgiveness and mercy but no mercy came."

Jacob looked horrified.

"That's not all," I warned him. "They didn't just hurt the outside of my body. They hurt the inside, too."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Jacob. I mean they raped me. Several times. All different people. I felt disgusted and dirty. And for a long time I wouldn't talk to anyone. I kept hidden, afraid they would come for me. Even when the monsters were found out, I never felt safe. I was sent from one house to another, over and over. I finally ended up at one where I thought I would finally be safe and loved. Boy was I wrong.

"They were a very kind couple. The woman was imposing but she treated me like her own daughter. The man was scary too, but he never touched me. Of course, I did feel distant anger from him but I never would have guessed that it was directed towards me. They bought me nice clothes and gave me food, a room that was all my own. We even had a dog that I named, Josh. I felt at peace and was so sure that everything was going to be alright.

"I was lying in my bed one night, trying to fall asleep when I heard the man come home. He worked in a manufacturing factory and always came home late. I heard his staggering footsteps and heard things crashing and breaking downstairs. I knew someone was wrong and had the good sense to pretend to be asleep."

I stopped and felt my cheeks. They were wet with salty tears and I hastily wiped my face. Then, without looking at Jacob, I continued.

"He came up the stairs. I heard him muttering under his breath and smelled a rotten stench coming from him. I knew he was drunk. He drank frequently but it never affected me. This time it was different.

"He went passed my room; into his own bedroom. The one he shared with my adoptive mother. I heard shuffling and then a loud, piercing scream. At that moment I knew he had killed her. I don't know why but I knew I had to run. If he killed his wife, who said he wouldn't kill a little girl that meant nothing to him? I got out of bed and opened the window in my room. Just as I was climbing out he came into my room. I should have kept going but I made the mistake of looking back. I noticed the large, bloodied knife in his hand and that glued me to the spot.

"He came after me like a drunken man. He grabbed my hair and made for my neck but the knife got my hair instead. He cut it short, the dead pieces lying on the floor. I knew that I had to do something in order to avoid being killed. I leaned my head out of the window and screamed bloody murder. He jerked my head back inside the room and made an attempt to stab me again. He grazed my side. I still have the scar."

I lifted my shirt and showed him the long, red gash that had split my skin open. He recoiled.

"I screamed a lot that night, you know. I screamed from the near death experience. I screamed when the police came. When they tried to touch me. I screamed for my mother even though she wasn't there. I kept on screaming and screaming until my throat hurt and then I cried until my eyes ran dry. It was a terrible night. I was only ten years old. After that night I was sent to an orphanage. They didn't try to find any more homes for me and I was glad. I didn't think I could handle the torture anymore. So I lived in a crummy orphanage until I was sixteen."

I stopped and waited for him to say something.

Jacob stared at me. "What happened after that?" he finally said.

I shrugged. "I ran away and came on this ship.''

"You ran away? And stowed away on this ship?"

I raised my chin, defiantly. "Yes. Are you going to turn me in?"

His eyes narrowed. "No. But if you're done with your story, I do have some questions."

_Here it comes, _I thought, _he's going to think you're a liar. That you made everything up._

But that never came. Instead he asked, "If you're a guy, how did you get raped? And I noticed you called yourself a _girl. _Care to explain?"

I grinned wickedly. "I was wondering when you would realize that. You see, Jacob, I'm not really who you think I am."

His eyes followed my hand as I reached up and pulled the bandana off my head. My bronze colored curls tumbled all over my shoulders and my chocolate eyes watched as Jacob's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

**Wow. I felt like that was a good chapter but that, my dear friends, is up to you. Review and tell me what you think. Also, go to my page and check out my other story. Please read and review that one. It would mean so much to me.**

**Elizabeth Triheart**


End file.
